1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of systems for converting solar energy into mechanical or electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increased emphasis has been placed on systems for converting solar energy into mechanical and/or electrical energy due to increased energy demand and the scarcity of certain natural resources. A variety of systems have been employed with many including solar collectors connected via a fluid system to a boiler, in turn, connected to various components for producing mechanical and/or electrical energy.
It is known to collect solar energy by a parabolic reflector and then direct the energy through a lens systems with the resultant heat energy directed onto a head of a conductor having a bottom end extending into a reservoir of water. Steam is thereby created in the reservoir and used to power a turbine. The resulting mechanical energy from the turbine may be used to generate electrical energy. Such an approach is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,474 issued to Dimitroff.
In Patent Application Publication US 2012/0124999 of Gruss et al., there is disclosed a low temperature power plant including a tubular solar collector comprising an outer tube containing a vacuum and an inner tube. A plurality of the solar collectors are used to direct heat energy to a heat transfer fluid for powering a boiler and a turbine coupled to an electric generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,733 issued to Pauly discloses a solar furnace receiving reflected solar energy from a battery of positionable mirrors with the furnace having reflectors directing concentrated radiant energy towards a Fresnel lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,211 issued Bellac et al. discloses a combustion turbine power plant wherein air is cooled using solar energy and supplied to the air inlet of the power plant to support combustion. Further, the patent discloses combustion turbine power plants in which steam is produced using the solar energy and ejected into a turbine of the power plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,118 issued to Bard discloses a solar furnace wherein a plurality of Fresnel lenses focus light rays upon heat conductors. Fluid passing through an associated vessel, it is used to provide steam for a steam turbine associated with an electrical generator.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0290235 of NewDelman discloses an evacuated solar conductor having a cavity positioned between a top casing that is partially transparent and a bottom portion forming a heat sink. Solar energy is transmitted through the transparent top casing to the heat sink portion.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,041 issued to Diggs, there is disclosed a solar energized steam generator system wherein a lens is used for collecting and concentrating solar energy along with reflector funnel for enhancing and concentrating the solar energy. The funnel is connected by means of a conduit to an insulated vault. An air duct operatively connected to the vault is in a heat exchange relationship with a steam generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,341,961 discloses a solar desalination system wherein a hydroturbine is connected to a steam turbine condenser for the purpose of generating desalinated water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,206 discloses an example of a bladeless turbine and is herewith incorporated by reference on the structure of one such turbine.